


Cocaine Jesus

by phasmaflower



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasmaflower/pseuds/phasmaflower
Summary: The Serial Killer AU no one wanted.





	

Armitage took a long drag of his cigarette, the smoke mingling with the hazy aura of the bar. His eyes scanned his surroundings, catching the eye of a dark stranger in the corner, not drinking, just staring. His eyes were dark, long hair framing angular features. Hux stood, weaving his way between the tables towards the man. Closer, he could see that this one would be a challenge. His frame was significantly bigger than Armitage's, muscles bulging through a too-right black v-neck.  
"Hey baby," Armitage purred, "How ya doin'?" He brushed up closer to the man, resting his hand on the sturdy shoulder, ashing his cigarette on the stool beside them.  
"Mmm, it'd be better if you'd tell me your name, pretty." Armitage bristled a bit at the title, but reminded himself of the trophies he could hack off the body.   
"Hux." A decoy, in case one of his victims got away. Not like they ever did.  
"Kylo." the name was brought forth, through plush lips.  
"Well, Kylo, do you want to get out of here?" Hux, who was now devoted to his role, pressed himself fully against Kylo, almost sitting in the taller man's lap. He knew it was working when Kylo's pupils blew and a hand snaked around his waist.  
"My place or yours?" Kylo whispered, tilting his head up. Hux's lip curled up. This was too easy.  
"Mine." His teeth snapped over Kylo's ear, a shudder passing through the larger man's body. Hux was hovering a few inches over Kylo's lap, but he could feel the brush of Kylo's arousal. Hux brought his face closer to Kylo's, so the other man could feel his warm breath and slight flutter of soft lashes. Kylo growled and stood abruptly, almost knocking Hux over.  
"Are we going to your place or are we doing this in the alley because I'm leaning towards the latter." His grip was punishing. Hux huffed a laugh, and took the taller man's arm, pulling him out of the bar and onto the crisp, cold air outside.  
They walked, and Kylo didn't try to make small talk, which Hux appreciated. Kylo might be his favourite victim so far. Then, a gunshot cut through the noise and bustle of the traffic. Hux froze, instinct taking over as he scanned for police or the stinging, burning sensation of a bullet ripping through him.  
He did not notice Kylo had gripped him closer until he determined that there was no immediate threat. He looked up, his eyes widening slightly. Kylo looked dangerous, his face hard and nostrils flaring. Kylo looked down, saw Hux's expression, and relaxed.   
"Better get inside fast. This is the Knight's territory." Kylo's eyes had calmed, giving nothing away. Hux snorted at the name, scoffing. Kylo's eyebrows knitted together, his face getting imperceptibly closer to Hux's.   
"You are not scared of them?" The Knights were a well-known gang, rising to power about the same time Hux had first appeared in the papers. They were infamous for their brutality and their uncanny ability to anticipate each other. Hux couldn't stand them. He preferred relying solely on himself, never accepting help.  
"I'm more worried about the Star Killer, to be frank." Kylo breathed out harshly, but didn't say anything more. Hux was very proud of the name the press had given him, mainly because the police always found severed hands of victims with stars carved into them, scattered around New York's park benches.   
After a few more minutes, they were on Hux's floor in his apartment building. Kylo waited until Hux had unlocked the door before grabbing the thinner man's shoulders and slamming him into the wall, their lips colliding, teeth clacking harshly. Hux panted eyes firmly opened, grabbing at Kylo's hair, yanking it while wrapping his long legs around ,Kylo's hips, grinding down as firmly as he could. The men rid themselves of each other's clothes, greedily taking in the other's bodies. Hux grinned, slowly trailing a hand down his neck to his stomach to his-  
Kylo snarled, pinning Hux against the wall and snapping his hips. Hux let him, biting down on Kylo's bottom lip, splitting it. With a grunt Kylo pulled away, and Hux shoved him through the doorway into his living room, tripping the large man so he fell onto his hands and knees on the rough carpet. Hux put a foot on the small of Kylo's back, pressing his hips down while unlooping his intricately woven leather belt.   
Kylo keeled at the first snap of it against his back, instead to screaming like the others before him, and Hux felt a hot flash of hunger. He straddled Kylo's back, quickly wrapping the belt around his long neck and twisting his hands so Kylo was being effectively choked. What Hux was not expecting was to feel the sting of a serrated blade carving into the inside of his thigh. He released the belt, and found his back against the carpet, a hand wrapped around his throat, not choking, but with a slight push, it could be.  
"You." Kylo leaned in, biting the man's pale neck, rutting against his dick. Hux moaned, thrusting back, "You're the Star Killer." Hux panted, screaming when Kylo clutched at the wound on his thigh.  
"R-Ren!" The leader of the Knights. Hux felt a stab of hatred, trying in vain to bite Kylo's face. Kylo chuckled darkly, biting down on Hux's Adam's apple.   
"What a pleasure to see you here." Kylo's voice sounded like he wasn't thrusting messily on a writhing Hux, "What if I offered you a job?"  
"Never." Hux snarled, grabbing Kylo's cock and twisting. The bigger man roared, grabbing his knife, holding it against Hux's sparsely freckled flesh as a warning. Hux whined but didn't move as Kylo got lower on his body.   
Hux shouted again, however, when a broad tongue swiped against the gash on his leg. Hux looked down to see Kylo grinning ferally as he cleaned the blood and sucked more into his mouth before spitting it all on Hux's dick, which hadn't flagged through all of the abuse.  
"You gonna be a pussy and beg for lube?" Kylo spoke, his voice a challenge.  
"You gonna be a pussy and keep on playing," Hux mimicked mockingly, "or are you gonna get inside of me? Tear me open."   
Kylo got on all fours, bringing Hux's legs up around his waist, quickly jerking his dick. Hux breathed in, bracing but at the same time relaxing. Hux gripped Kylo's back, digging in. Kylo forced himself into Hux violently. He could feel the blood barrier breaking and an unbearable burn passing through him. He raked his nails down Kylo, peeling the skin, blood droplets pooling up on the muscular back.  
They both screamed, kissing again, every thrust Kylo took had Hux hitting the side of the couch. The blood made Kylo's progress a little easier, soon he had a steady rhythm going, brutal, hitting Hux's prostate on every thrust. It was so good, Hux moaning, Kylo's back and arms and chest covered in bleeding scratches. When they climaxed, they did it together, both bodies relaxing and dropping. Kylo rolled off of Hux, still gripping him tight.   
"I know you won't join me," Kylo panted, tracing lines down Hux's chest with his knife, "But I'll make sure we stay out of your way if you let me fuck that ass again."  
"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see more Star Wars trash follow me on tumblr @phasmaflower


End file.
